


just like kisses on the necks of best friends.

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Explicit Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Relationship Discussions, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Zach, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: It's time, Zach decides as he pulls his laptop into his lap,it's now or never.





	just like kisses on the necks of best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> **this is not for consumption by the people i write about.**
> 
> i'm sorry to anyone who prompted me on my tumblr when i asked for prompts, i lost motivation to write anything but this. i'm getting around to them, i promise!
> 
> i’m super awkward when it comes to writing sex (it’s weird, okay, sex is really weird) so this might be clumsy. apologies for that. 
> 
> also, i identify as trans (i fluctuate between agender/trans boy) and the way i write/words i use are ones that i’m personally comfortable with but i understand that not everyone else is. apologies for that as well if this sparks any discomfort for anyone.
> 
> anyways, cheers to this. i like projecting onto my faves.

_It's time_ , Zach decides as he pulls his laptop into his lap, _it's now or never_. 

Zach's fingers twitch across the keyboard as he types in the url of the website he's seen open on Eugene's computer before, when his prying eyes couldn't help but look over Eugene's shoulders when he was supposed to be studying. _It's like studying_ , Zach figures while gnawing at his lower lip, _just about the human body instead of working on his project for his marketing class_. It takes a moment for the website to load on the incognito browser—he can't just open a porn website in his regular browser on his university's WiFi, he can't do that, okay? 

He winces at the initial videos that open, they're crude and obnoxious; he doesn't like the stills chosen from the videos as the majority of them are either objectifying the women in the video or showing them just—it's gross. Super gross. Zach feels slightly embarrassed about the entire thing; it's not like Eugene is in the room, it's not like he could be here judging Zach for trying to masturbate, but it still feels like his presence is lingering within the room. It is—his books are stored on the desk on the opposite side of the room, shoes tucked in the small rack they purchased behind the door. While Eugene isn't there, he's there, and Zach feels...self-conscious, to put it lightly. 

It doesn't help that the entire reason he's even here is because of Eugene—he'd checked his roommates SnapChat story from the night before and Eugene looked amazing. It was New Years Eve and he was covered in glitter, face flushed a deep red from the alcohol he had ingested far before midnight. He looked so precious in his button-up, the pink bow-tie Zach had given him before he left standing out in the darkness against his skin. It made Zach's stomach flutter and, at the last Snap with Eugene half undressed, pulling himself out of his clothes with one hand while holding his phone with the other, wishing his friends a happy New Years before the video ended, left a wetness between Zach's thighs. 

Staring at the screen, Zach pursed his lips for a moment before reaching out toward his touchpad, scrolling slowly down through the page of videos. Not a single one looked appealing to him—it wasn't that he was appalled by sex, he'd just never had it himself so he wasn't really sure what he should be expecting. Zach had his fair share of partners throughout high school, but it had just never reached that point—he was awkward and coming into his body, and once he realized that the body he was given wasn't the body he wanted, he didn't really want it to reach that point.

Zach let out a heavy breath as he finally decided on a video, one that looked the least deplorable. It started autoplaying the moment the webpage loaded and Zach scrambled for his headphones, anxiously plugging them into the headphone jack before any more of the woman's moans—which were immediate, weren't they supposed to work up to the sex with foreplay or something? Zach wasn't expecting to see her getting fucked immediately—flooded through the room. A deep red flush rose onto his cheeks as he stared at the screen—it wasn't particularly fun watching the porno, the woman obviously looked like she was faking it and he hadn't even seen the man's face yet. It was supposed to the a POV video, Zach assumed, which was great except for the fact that it left him reeling over the fact that the person's POV he was stuck in had parts that he yearned to have. 

Waiting another minute, Zach finally clicked out of the video before he abandoned his laptop on the end of his bed. He had tried his best to find interest in it, but there was nothing appealing about watching strangers fuck. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling for a few long moments. His head was racing and although the video wasn't his particular cup of tea, it left the wetness between his thighs throbbing and waiting to be touched. Zach bit at the inside of his cheek, brushing a hand across his lower abdomen where his shirt had ridden up as he debated between his two choices—he could just abandon all of this and turn his attention back to finish the second half of Stranger Things 2, or he could take care of himself—attempt to, at least. It took a moment of contemplation before he let out a heavy breath, sitting up in his bed as he made a choice. 

 _Now or never,_ Zach repeated to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head, abandoning it on the ground beneath the bed. He took in a slow breath before he pulled his binder away from his body, sliding out of it with a practiced ease. Breathing in once more, Zach nestled himself back into his bed and against his pillows. He wasn't quite sure where to start; Zach had never had sex before, much less had he even made himself come, where was the beginning at? 

 _Foreplay_ , he thought. Eugene had mentioned once, while drunk, about how he'd gotten a boy into bed and the guy had come before he could even fuck Eugene. He'd titled himself the 'king of foreplay', "He had a thing with his nipples," Eugene had said, staring up at his ceiling—he couldn't even see the blush that had risen on Zach's face, and where he'd buried his head into his pillows as he listened to Eugene speak—"It was kind of hot, but ultimately disappointing. When you're taken back to someone's place, you're looking to get fucked, yeah? That was such a waste of time, I could've just gotten myself off before you got back from dinner." 

 _I'll start there,_ Zach thought to himself, capturing his lower lip between his teeth as he brought a hand up to his breast. He didn't really like his chest—it was fine sometimes, but ultimately, his breasts weren't something he was fond of. It wouldn't be too much to get them removed from his body, they were petite and easy enough to cover even without a binder, but his monetary situation wasn't great. Moving across country to go to university and having to pay for all of the medications that were piled up on top of him—it would just have to wait. Cupping a hand over his breast, Zach let out a heavy sigh as he realized that it didn't feel great—what was he doing wrong? He knew that people loved it, why didn't he? 

It took a few moments before Zach decided that maybe he had to move his hand; dragging his fingers across his breast, Zach took in a sharp inhale as his fingers caught the bud of his nipple. The small, pink areola was sensitive beneath his touch—he'd never noticed, had never really paid attention to this area of his body before for a prolonged amount of time. Zach let out a slow breath as he brushed his thumb over the pink nub; it felt _nice_ , he decided, letting his fingers move across his chest to his other breast. It was another few long minutes before Zach decided that he should move further along into his experiment of discovering his body. 

"Okay, fuck." He murmured to himself as he let his fingers drag down toward the waistband of his sweatpants. The band of his briefs was peeking out from beneath the gray band and he swallowed thickly around the growing lump in his throat before he decided that maybe it wasn't quite time to move all the way there yet. It seemed like a huge jump from what he had been doing before, it would just be easier to go back to that and figure out what made it so appealing but he knew that he had time for that later. For now, he had to focus on the task at hand. 

Zach brushed a hand over his sweatpants before resting his hand just above the warm heat pooling between his thighs. He could already feel the wetness soaking through his briefs and he just barely pressed his fingers against himself. Zach's breath hitched at the feeling of his own fingers; it was exciting to even get this far, he could give up now and feel achieved with the way he spent his time. It didn't take long for Zach to build up a rhythm of rolling his hips against his fingers through his clothes, it was the slow drag of the pressure against his cunt that left him reeling already. It was easy enough to do this, he thought, and he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't partaken in this activity prior to then. 

" _Oh_." His voice cracked as he applied a bit more pressure against himself, head tipping back momentarily. Zach couldn't help himself but briefly think of Eugene—the thought of his best friend kneeling between his legs, fingers pressed against Zach's clothed cunt as he watched him through lust-filled eyes. He had lost himself to the rhythm of his own movements, just barely missing the moment the door to his dorm room swung open and Eugene came tumbling in. 

"Hey, Zach—" Eugene's voice died in the back of his throat as he glanced over toward Zach's side of the room, fingers clenching tightly around the duffel-bag in his hands. "Oh, I didn't realize I was interrupting you—" Zach scrambled yet again to pull his sheets on top of his being, almost falling off of the bed in the process as he tries to hide himself. The flush on his face rose quickly and Zach buried his face into the crook of his arm, hiding his eyes as he avoided Eugene's gaze. 

"No," Zach swallowed heavily, "No, it's good. I was just— _experimenting_." He peeked out from behind his arm as he heard Eugene moving around once more; Zach could only see his back, eyes caught on the way that Eugene's muscles moved beneath the thin material of his shirt. "I didn't know you were coming back so soon." His voice wavered and Zach silently prayed that it didn't give out on him as he spoke to his roommate. 

"I texted you," Eugene said, voice stoic as he continued to avoid Zach's eyes. "I guess I should've realized you were busy when you didn't read it." Zach nodded, knowing full well that Eugene can't see him. "Do you want me to leave?" Eugene glanced over his shoulder at Zach, the tips of his ears tinged red as he stared at his own blushing roommate.

"No—no, it's okay. It's fine." Zach replied, shaking his head frantically. "I just—Like I said, experimenting. I didn't really know what I was doing, I don't even know—it's fine." He couldn't help himself but babble, trying to fill the awkward air around them with anything but Zach's obvious sexual failure. "Don't leave." 

"Okay." Eugene nodded, turning back toward the bag laying on his bed. He took his time putting away his clothes and shoes, dropping his pointe shoes on top of his desk before he turned around to face Zach. Leaning against his bed, Eugene raised an eyebrow before speaking: "Do you want me to help?" 

Zach glanced up toward Eugene quickly from where he was leaning over the edge of the bed to grasp his t-shirt, almost falling off of his bed once more in the process. Eugene rushed forward to catch Zach from falling onto the tile, fingers brushing across Zach's skin before holding his shoulder with a warm grasp. Zach looked up toward his best friend with a look of curiosity across his features, pressing the material of his shirt into his skin so Eugene couldn't see his chest. Eugene had known Zach was trans before they even moved in, thanks to a frantic, impulsive middle of the night email that he'd sent to Eugene without thinking. He seemed to be cool about it as Eugene himself was LGBT, but he never thought that he'd be put into this position with his best friend. "H— _help_?" Zach stuttered and Eugene laughed awkwardly, eyes flickering down toward the exposed skin just above Zach's breasts where the cotton material wasn't covering him. 

"I mean, if you want." Eugene said, voice wavering—he didn't want Zach to know how anxious he felt about it, he'd been attracted to Zach since he'd first seen what his roommate looked like, and he believed Zach to be asexual due to the fact that he never expressed any sexual interest in anyone, much less Eugene. Sure, his eyes seemed to linger longer than normal when Eugene returned to their room after his shower, his towel slung low around his hips as he flopped onto his bed and scrolled through his phone. Sometimes he stared too long at Eugene's lips as he spoke without even caring about hiding the fact he was doing so—Eugene just figured that it could be apart of the ASL class that Zach was taking in the upcoming spring semester. He figured that Zach must’ve been a sex positive ace, one who didn’t care much about the aspect of sex but just didn’t want to partake in the act itself. "Don't feel pressured, though—we can pretend like this never happened."

"No, uh," Zach glanced away from Eugene for a long moment, brows knit together in concentration as he pondered over the proposition. The thought of Eugene helping him get off was something Zach had thought about a lot; when Eugene told him about his sexual escapades, Zach always silently placed himself in the position of Eugene's partners when he thought about it later, after the fact. He was sure that it was an invasion of his best friend's privacy, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be beneath Eugene in the way others were able to, he craved to feel Eugene's hands and mouth on his skin. "I would like your help." Zach glanced back up to Eugene, biting at the inside of his cheek as he met his best friend's eyes once more. "Is that okay?" 

"Yeah—yeah, of course." Eugene let out a heavy breath, toeing his shoes off before he joined Zach on the twin bed. "Is this okay?" He mirrored Zach's words, and Zach only nodded, watching with his doe eyes as Eugene settled into a comfortable position ahead of him. 

"What—What do we do?" Zach asked in a quiet voice, avoiding eye contact once more with Eugene as his friend laughed quietly. It was more to disperse the tension in the air rather than a jab at Zach; he tried to make that evident with the look on his face as he looked toward Zach.

"Do you want to lay down?" Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow. Zach only nodded, pressing his hands against his chest once more to keep his shirt in place as he wriggled himself back into the bed. Eugene watches with patient eyes as Zach makes himself comfortable on the small mattress; it's not meant to hold the two of them together, so they have to adjust accordingly. It takes a few moments before Zach is finally comfortable and Eugene takes his time eyeing over Zach's body and he doesn't miss the way Eugene's fingers twitch against his thighs once he notices the small wet spot that had soaked through to Zach's sweatpants. "Where should I start?" 

Zach gnaws at his lower lip once more, glancing up toward the ceiling because he can't bring himself to stare at Eugene in this moment. It feels too intimate, too suffocating to see the man he's been thinking about for months finally right where he wants him. "I think—My, uh, breasts. Yeah. I think I like that." Eugene nods above him, raising himself onto his knees before he leans forward over Zach's body. Zach lets out a slow breath at the feeling of Eugene's hand on his chest, he lets Zach remove his own hands from the cloth covering himself before he replaces the place where his hands had been moments prior. "Do you want me to move this shirt?" Eugene asks after a moment of running his fingers over the material, squeezing Zach's breasts lightly with his palm. 

Zach nodded, sparing Eugene a moments glance before he turned his attention back toward the patchy beige ceiling. Eugene let Zach relax into his touch for a moment before he pulled the material away, eyes drawn to his friend's chest. He'd never seen Zach without his binder before—the only times he had was when Zach was wearing an incredibly loose shirt, arms crossed taut over his chest so there wouldn't be a slip-up—which led him to staring at his friend's chest for a moment too long. He glanced up at Zach's blushing face as he heard his friend murmur, _'Please don't just stare at me, 'Gene,'_ and he nodded before he moved to brush his hands over Zach's chest once more. His hands found the sensitive areola's of Zach's breasts, thumbs rubbing along the pink skin before he caught one of Zach's nipples between his thumb and index finger. 

Zach whined in the back of his throat as Eugene lightly pinched at the nub, pulling his fingers away momentarily only to replace the feeling of his fingers with his mouth. He doesn't think twice about the action, only pausing as one of Zach's hands moves to Eugene's bicep, gripping at his tanned skin. "Are you okay?" Eugene asks, pulling away from Zach's body before Zach pulls him closer to his body once more. 

"That was great. Do that again." 

Eugene laughed beneath his breath before nodding, "Yeah, of course." He leaned forward once more, lips closing around Zach's nipple before he brushed his tongue over the nub. Zach squirmed beneath his touch, fingers sliding up Eugene's shoulder before he found the mess that Eugene claimed was his hair and not a bird's nest. He threaded his fingers through the black strands, rubbing at the back of Eugene's neck. He hummed beneath Zach's touch, quite practically giggling as Zach gasps at the sensation. 

Eugene lingers there for a few more minutes, moving his mouth toward Zach's other breast. He mouthed at the skin, tongue dragging across the pale flesh beneath his tongue. It left Zach reeling above him; Eugene knew that Zach wasn't incredibly experienced, but he hadn't realized just how inexperienced his best friend was. Eugene figured it wasn't the right word to use for Zach—inexperienced left a bad connotation, he was just excited about his new experience in the field of sex. Eugene cautiously moved his mouth further down Zach's abdomen, leaving lingering, wet kisses across his skin before he hovered above the waistband of Zach's sweatpants. 

Zach glanced down at Eugene for a long moment before he opened his mouth to speak; his face was a deep red, hair sticking up from where he'd been pressing his head back against the pillow. Eugene knew Zach was a good looking individual, but he never knew just how attractive Zach would look to him in a moment like this. There was a part of Eugene that just wanted to ravish him, take him apart with his fingers, his tongue, his cock. They'd get there in due time, he figured. "Can you kiss me?" 

It was an unexpected question, but Eugene happily obliged. Pulling himself back up the length of Zach's body, Eugene tucked one of his hands against the side of Zach's neck before he pulled him into a chaste kiss. It was a cautious kiss; it was a testing-the-waters kiss, Eugene leaving the ball in Zach's court to move forward how he desired. There was hardly a beat before Zach pulled Eugene back in, fingers clutching at the back of his best friend's head as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't aggressive, but it was intense—it left Eugene breathless and reeling for more from Zach when they had to pull away, foreheads pressed against one another. Eugene couldn't keep himself from pressing kisses along Zach's cheek and the underside of his jaw, pausing momentarily to suck a bruise against Zach's skin. He figured that Zach was okay with it, he didn't verbally oppose to Eugene doing so; he looked so pretty, pale skin sticking out against the slowly reddening bruise. 

"Eugene," Zach whined once more, leaving Eugene's stomach fluttering from the sound of his voice. "Please." 

Eugene leaned back momentarily to gauge Zach's expression; he looked incredibly calm considering the situation he was in, albeit there was a trace of frustration that lingered in his expression. "What do you want, Zach? You gotta tell me." 

Zach's facial expression reverted into nervousness; Eugene knew that he didn't quite know what he wanted, wasn't quite sure of what Eugene could— _would_ —do for him. "I want, uh, I want you to touch me." Eugene took in a deep breath as he gauged Zach's expression once more before moving his hands down to grasp at the bare skin at Zach's hips. 

"Do you want me to take these off of you?" Eugene asked, biting at his tongue as Zach shook his head in confirmation. Sitting back against his heels, Eugene slid his fingers beneath Zach's waistband, fingers hooking over the material and dragging it down over his friend's thighs. He'd seen Zach's legs before, had been mesmerized by them since the beginning of their shared time together, but it felt all that more intimate now. It wasn't just Zach undressing himself, no, now it was Eugene undressing Zach and it made his heart stutter in his chest. Pulling the material over Zach's ankles, he abandoned the sweatpants at the foot of the bed before he returned to his position between Zach's legs. 

The blue briefs clung to Zach's calves, the stark contrast of the color against his pale skin leaving Eugene itching to just reach out and touch. He did just that after realizing that Zach had asked—begged, almost—for Eugene's hands on him, and who was he to deny his best friend of what he wanted? Brushing his hands over the material, Eugene let one of his hands curve around Zach's hip, resting just above his ass, while his other hand moved down to the wet patch between Zach's thighs. Eugene let out a sharp breath as he brushed his hand over Zach's cunt, thumb brushing across the wet material to feel just how wet Zach had become throughout his personal tryst. 

Zach laid his hands beside him on the bed, watching Eugene's movements carefully from where his best friend sat above him. There was a part of Zach that felt overcome with the urge to tell Eugene to just get on with it, shove his hands inside of his briefs and go to town on making Zach come but he figured that wasn't what Eugene wanted. No, the self-proclaimed King of Foreplay wanted to take his time with his newest lover and watch Zach fall apart under his hands. Eugene glanced up at Zach at the same moment his thumb brushed over Zach's clit, a small smile arising on the corners of his lips as he watched Zach's face contort in pleasure at the sensation. "Oh. Do that again." Zach murmured quietly, moving one of his hands up beside his face so he could hide behind it. 

Eugene simply did as he was told, dragging his thumb across the sensitive spot once more. Zach echoed his previous sound, hips involuntarily rolling up to meet Eugene's finger. This moment had already exceeded Eugene's expectations of what he thought would happen if he and Zach ever fucked—he figured that it'd be a quick, drunken thing they'd both do and Zach would make pretty noises that Eugene would spend the rest of his life thinking about. Only one part of his theory seemed to be right so far. 

While Eugene was having fun in the moment, he figured it'd be much more fun for the two of them if he got Zach out of his briefs and his fingers inside of his best friend. Yeah, that sounded like a party. Eugene moved both of his hands to Zach's waist, fingers once more grasping at the waistband of his underwear before he glanced up toward Zach. The man above him nodded frantically at his actions, back arching off of the bed momentarily so Eugene could pull the briefs down around his ankles and eventually discard them with his t-shirt onto the floor. 

Eugene couldn't help himself but drink in the video of Zach Kornfeld ahead of him—he'd never say it aloud to Zach, but Eugene was in love with his body. He was simultaneously so small yet made such a presence, his creamy skin standing out against the black sheets and his doe-eyed expression watching Eugene like he wasn't sure what they'd be doing next. Something in the back of his mind couldn't shake the thought that no one else had seen Zach like this before, spread out on the bed, eager and waiting to be touched by his lover. It left Eugene's heart stuttering in his chest; he wasn't used to be anyone's first sexual partner—the people he dealt with were generally serial partners that would seek him out in the middle of the night or after a painfully hard experience. This was different, though—Zach didn't know any different so Eugene would have to make sure that he was doing everything right, just so Zach had the best experience possible.

"Eugene," Zach spoke after a long moment, pulling his thighs together absentmindedly in an attempt to shy away from his best friend's gaze. "Hey—are you okay?" 

Eugene nodded after a moment, reaching out to brush his thumb over the outside of Zach's thigh. Zach stared up at him for a moment before he reluctantly loosened the tension on his legs and allowed one of Eugene's to slide between his legs. Eugene's hand grasped at the inside of Zach's thigh as he readjusted himself on his knees. Suspicions confirmed, everything about Zach was incredibly perfect to Eugene—he'd never tell Zach as much because it was awkward and too nice to say to someone, especially someone he cared about so much. It would give Zach too many opportunities to take advantage of Eugene's feelings and he just couldn't have that. Eugene's eyes fell between Zach's legs once more; he could hardly believe that Zach hadn't gotten himself off before—he knew it must've been due to his dysphoria and general dislike of his body, he couldn't blame his friend—but it was all that Eugene could think about in the moment. 

Reaching out toward Zach, Eugene listened for the slow breath Zach let out as he ran the pads of his finger across his swollen folds. He was eager to just fuck Zach already—if Zach even let him get that far—but he knew he had to take his time as Zach couldn't just jump into the sack as quick as his other hook-ups could. "Can I finger you?" Eugene asked, glancing up at Zach through his eyelashes. Zach involuntarily whined in the back of his throat, nodding frantically as he buried his face in the crook of his elbow. Eugene turned his attention back to Zach's lower region, dragging his fingers through Zach's wetness for a few long moments before he brought his hand up to his mouth. Sucking on his index finger quickly, Eugene made eager work of sliding his finger into Zach, listening for the crooning sounds his best friend made below him. 

Zach tensed at the intrusion of Eugene's finger entering him, only relaxing as Eugene leaned forward and pressed a series of gentle kisses just above the small mound of public hair that sat above Zach's genitals. He swallowed thickly as Eugene began moving his finger, there was a barely-there sensation of being filled up by Eugene's thick finger but it already left him wanting to feel fuller. Zach knew better than to rush the situation—he'd read enough horror stories online about sex that he wasn't willing to take his chances at jumping the gun just yet. He hummed happily as Eugene crooked his finger inside of him, thrusting it with a little more enthusiasm as Zach let out a quiet whine. 

"Do you want me to add another finger?" Eugene gauged Zach's expression and his attempt at rolling his hips in sync with Eugene thrusting his finger inside of him, and Zach just nodded after a delayed moment, closing his eyes and trying not to focus on how desperate he felt for Eugene to get him off. He whined as Eugene retracted his hand momentarily, trying to roll his shoulders back into the bed in an attempt to relax. 

Eugene leaned forward, pressing his lips against Zach's skin once more as he slid his saliva slick fingers back into Zach. He hummed in satisfaction as Zach's back arched off the bed at Eugene's fingers sliding into him. "Hey, Z." Eugene glanced up from where his chin was resting on Zach's stomach, "Can I use my mouth on you?" Eugene had purposely been avoiding Zach's clit for this moment, he liked the first time his partner came to generally be because of his mouth. 

Zach whined loudly at the mere thought of Eugene's mouth on him; it was something he thought about a lot, Eugene on his knees between Zach's thighs, eating him out like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. "Please—pleaseplease _please_ , Eugene, please." Eugene laughed quietly against Zach's skin, nodding in acknowledgement before he reached out for Zach's sweatpants. Bunching them up in his hand, he patted Zach on the hip as a gesture for him to raise himself off of the bed momentarily so Eugene could get the sweatpants beneath his hips. It didn't add much height to his hips, but it was enough for Eugene to fit himself perfectly in front of Zach's cunt. 

Eugene leaned forward momentarily, breath hot and heavy against Zach's swollen folds. "You can put your hands in my hair if you want." Zach glanced down at Eugene in questioning—he knew his roommate could get weird about his hair sometimes (Eugene had once drunkenly ranted about how it was the only appealing thing about him, the only reason that people even thought he was attractive. Zach had quietly disagreed, but Eugene was already slumped over, asleep in his bed) but Eugene just nodded, silently willing for Zach to card his fingers through his hair. 

Eugene decided that now wasn't the time to tease Zach, the man was anxious and eager for Eugene's mouth to be on him, he just had to give him what he wanted. Eugene licked up Zach's folds, tongue flattening against his clit before he swirled his tongue around it. Zach cried out at the sensation of Eugene's mouth against his clit, hips absentmindedly rolling against his friend's face to try to keep him as close as possible. Eugene grinned between Zach's legs, working his tongue inside of his roommate. Zach made a keening sound above him, finally moving his hands into Eugene's hair and tugging tightly to keep Eugene's head in place between his thighs. 

Eugene groaned at the feeling of Zach's fingers carding through his hair, gripping at the strands of black hair between his pale fingers. The sensation struck Zach like a cord, head tipping back against the pillows beneath his head. "Eugene—fuck, _please_." Zach tugged once more at Eugene's hair, brushing his hand down to Eugene's cheek and stroking the tanned skin there. 

"What do you want, Zach? What can I do for you?" Eugene asked, pulling away momentarily to stare up at Zach. Watching the decline of Zach's ability to function as Eugene ate him out left him feeling accomplished; Eugene wouldn't tout that he was anywhere near an incredible giver of oral sex, but Zach had nothing to compare him to. He could pretend he was the best in the world at it, and watching the way Zach writhed and moaned above him made him feel as such. 

Zach was panting above him, eyes closed for a long moment before he willed himself to look down at Eugene. While Zach was sure that he himself looked fucked to infinity, Eugene looked beautiful between his thighs—his hair was mussed from where Zach's hands were buried in it, red lips glistening from Zach's wetness, eyes focused solely on Zach like Eugene were going to eat him alive. He couldn't help himself but moan once more at the sight, dropping onto his back before speaking aloud: "Fuck me, Eugene." The courage to say the phrase came out of thin air and he immediately winced at the thought of even trying to command Eugene to do something to him. 

Eugene stayed still for a moment between Zach's thighs before he pulled himself back, leaving a trail of lingering kisses against the inside of his thighs before he brought himself back onto his knees. He wasn’t particularly fond of the fact that Eugene was no longer touching him, but it was immediately made up for as Eugene leaned over Zach’s body. Zach's fingers stayed taut in his hair as Eugene leaned over his lean, naked body before sealing their lips together once more. It was a slow kiss, passion seeping through the both of them as Eugene pulled Zach's body flush against his own. Zach could feel Eugene's hard cock through his jeans, pressing up against his hip in such a casual manner that left Zach was an unfamiliar feeling of commonness. It felt like this was right, like it was something that was routine for the both of them to do—be caught up with one another in Zach's bed, pawing at the other's skin and falling apart beneath the assertive yet gentle touches. 

Zach cautiously ran his tongue across Eugene's lower lip, one of his hands moving to the side of his friend's neck as Eugene opened his mouth to meet Zach's tongue. It wasn't perfect by any means, but Zach could feel the electricity of the moment bubbling up within him and threatening to spill over without any preamble. Zach pulled away from the kiss first, forcing down the smile that rose on the corner of his lips when Eugene chased after his mouth, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips once more before he pressed his forehead against Zach's. "I'm serious." Zach said after a moment of silence, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with Eugene. It was hard to do so, every time Eugene so much looked at Zach he shrunk away from the gaze due to intimidation and his distrust toward himself to not accidentally say something stupid because of the look. 

"Serious about what?" Eugene asked, playing coy as he moved one hand back up toward Zach's breast, groping at the pale skin. Zach hummed contently, pulling Eugene in for another slow kiss before he tilted his head up, allowing Eugene's mouth to find itself on the bruises he'd left against his skin before. 

" _Eugene_." Zach said, trying to make his wavering voice stern—he couldn't just fall into the trap that Eugene was setting for him. At least, not that easily. Eugene so obviously knew what Zach wanted; he was just too much of a shithead to not give it to him. 

Eugene grinned against Zach's throat, licking up the column of his skin before he murmured, "You have to _tell_ me, Zach. I don't know what you want, baby." Zach wasn't completely sure how anyone else put up with Eugene in the sack, he was as predictably the same amount of asshole that he was outside of the bedroom. He could hardly put up with it then, he wasn't even sure why he was putting up with it now. 

"I want you to—Ah, fuck," Zach's fingers clenched against Eugene's skin as the man nipped at his skin once more, sucking another bruises against Zach's skin. He was going to look beat to shit by the time Eugene was done with him. "I want you to _fuck_ me, Eugene." He could feel the grin Eugene was giving him against his skin without even seeing Eugene. 

Zach figured it would be awkward; it wasn’t every day that you got the opportunity for your best friend to fuck you in your shared living space, but Eugene seemed to take the idea in stride—something that Zach was silently thankful for. He had already half expected Eugene to take control of the situation and do what he wanted because he was experienced, but it was a pleasant surprise when Eugene seemed flexible toward what Zach wanted. It was nothing like the porn he’d tried to watch. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna make you come first, though, okay?” Zach nodded at Eugene’s words, pulling Eugene’s mouth against his in an attempt to urge Eugene forward with his actions. Heat had already bubbled in the pit of his stomach, it had been lingering for an obnoxiously long time and Zach was sure that it wouldn’t be long for him to come. 

Eugene eagerly kissed Zach back, moving a hand between their bodies to slide his fingers through the wetness between Zach’s folds once more. He hummed gently against Zach’s mouth as Zach moaned quietly at the insertion of Eugene’s fingers into him once more. He made quick work of pumping his fingers in and out of Zach, thumbing at the hood of his clit in quick succession of his moving fingers. Zach whined beneath Eugene, fingernails digging into Eugene’s shoulders. Eugene took advantage of Zach’s open mouth, tongue sliding into Zach’s mouth without hesitation. 

Zach’s orgasm didn’t take long with all of the attention Eugene was giving to his body; his body felt like it was electric, fingers tightening against Eugene’s skin as he fell apart beneath Eugene’s fingers. “Fuck— _fuck_ , Eugene.” Zach cried, back arching up against Eugene’s body. He let out a half-hearted whine at Eugene’s fingers sliding out of him, both from the overstimulation and sudden lack of fullness. 

“You doin’ okay?” Eugene asked, pulling his fingers into his mouth and sucking the taste of Zach off of him. Zach nodded, pulling Eugene up to kiss him once more. He reached his hand out blindly, moving it between their two bodies to grasp at Eugene’s cock. It was hard in the palm of his hand, Zach rubbed his thumb across the tip and inhaled sharply at the wet feeling he got from the precum that had collected at the tip. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Zach asked quietly, looking up toward where Eugene was still above him. Looking at Eugene was one of Zach’s favorite activities—he was such a beautiful man, between his facial structure and the way he smiled at Zach so kindly, it was almost too much for Zach. 

“Are you sure you want me to?” Eugene asked quietly before kissing Zach once more. Kissing Eugene was something Zach would never get tired of, his lips were so wonderful and full against Zach’s only, only slightly chapped but the drag of his lips against Zach’s made it so he didn’t mind.

”Of course.” Zach didn’t make any mention toward how he wanted Eugene to be his first; if he neglected this opportunity, he didn’t know if it would ever arise again. Virginity was a stupid social construct, that he knew, but still—sharing this moment with Eugene is something he’s thought about a lot. It only felt right to him. 

Eugene nodded, pulling away from Zach with a murmur about how he’d be right back. Zach watched his roommate return to his side of their shared space, rummaging around the drawers of his desk before he found what he was looking for. He returned to Zach’s bed, pressing the condom packet into the palm of Zach’s hand before he pulled his own shirt away from his body. Zach had seen Eugene shirtless his fair share of times—he looked like a Renaissance statue, Zach was convinced of it. He was structured so beautiful, the gentle definition of his muscles drawing the attention of Zach’s eyes. 

 Zach watched Eugene undress himself eagerly, thighs spreading immediately as Eugene climbed back onto the bed and settled himself back down between Zach's legs. "How do you want to do it?" Eugene asked quietly, voice catching in the back of his throat as Zach reached out with his free hand and pressing the heel of his palm against Eugene's boxer-clad cock. 

"There's more than one way?" Zach asked, a red flush rising on his face when Eugene laughed above him. 

"Sorry—" Eugene murmured when Zach cast his eyes away from Eugene, willingly himself to not look too embarrassed. "Yeah, you could be on top—or I could, but it'd probably be easier if you were." Zach thought about it for a moment before nodding, he figured Eugene knew what was best. "C'mere, then." Eugene slid his hands around Zach's middle, pulling Zach on top of him as he awkwardly rolled over on the bed, trying to avoid hitting the wall. He did so successfully, adjusting himself against Zach's pillows before he pulled Zach closer to him, pressing his lips against the column of Zach's throat. 

"Can I get these off of you?" Zach asked, letting out a breathy sigh as Eugene bit at his throat. He didn't wait for a reply as he moved one of his hands before the band of Eugene'  boxers, grasping at Eugene's ass. Eugene let out a noise that Zach couldn't quite identify, but he knew that he liked it—it flooded his thighs with another rush of wet and he tilted his head down to press a kiss against the corner of Eugene's lips. Zach pulled back only as he nudged Eugene's underwear down his thighs, settling back on his heels to help Eugene get out of them completely. 

Zach knew that Eugene's cock wasn't small by any means—he was sure that Eugene had an average sized cock, although he knew that he didn't really have much to judge by. "Fuck." The word came out far breathier than he intended it to, Zach biting at the inside of his cheek as his eyes were drawn to the curve of Eugene's cock, resting against his stomach. Reaching out for it, Zach wrapped his hand around Eugene's girth and gave him an experimental stroke, smiling shyly at the way Eugene breathed out his name. "Does this feel okay?" 

Eugene nodded, resting back against the pillows with his eyes focused on Zach. He looked so pretty between Eugene's legs, thin, pale fingers wrapped around Eugene's pink cock with a loose hand. "Yeah, tighten your hand a little—" Eugene let out a quiet gasp as Zach followed his command, his grip around Eugene tightening by the slightest. "Feels so good, Zach." 

Zach smiled quietly at Eugene, his eyes never leaving where his hand was placed around Eugene. Zach barely thought twice as he leaned forward, pink tongue peeking out between his lips. He let his tongue brush across the tip of Eugene's cock, a twinge of satisfaction pulsing through his veins as he listened to the quiet moan Eugene gave in response. He knew that there was no way in hell that he'd be able to give Eugene an actual blowjob—Zach was very certain that the combination of his small mouth and terrible gag reflex would leave them both in a very un-sexy place, and Zach was just looking to get to the point where Eugene's cock was inside of him at this point. 

"Zach—fuck, baby." Zach glanced up at Eugene at the pet-name, it felt like his insides were melting from the heat that spread across his chest. "I need to be inside you." Zach nodded, giving the head of Eugene's cock a few kitten licks before he pulled away, leaning up against Eugene's chest to press a kiss against his salty skin. 

"What—What do we do now?" Zach asked, eyeing the condom packet that he had discarded beside Eugene's feet. Eugene gestured for Zach to hand it to him and he did so eagerly, watching carefully as Eugene opened the packet and pulled the condom out of the foil. It took him no time at all to roll the condom onto himself; Zach watched as Eugene gave his cock a few tugs before he moved his hands to Zach's hips. 

"Straddle my hips." Eugene said and Zach did as he was told, staring down at Eugene with curiosity in his eyes as Eugene moved one of his hands to grasp at his cock once more. "I'm going to keep my hand wrapped around the base until you're comfortable, okay?" Zach nodded, there was a part of him that felt like Eugene was treating him too well—it was because Zach had never done this before, he knew that for a fact. If he had done this before, Eugene would be frantic hands and rough edges—there was a part of Zach that wanted that version of Eugene instead of the caring, calm one. That one made Zach fall a little more in love with him every time Eugene so much as looked at him. 

Zach inhaled sharply as he felt Eugene's cock brush over his folds, the slow drag of Eugene's length pressing against him leaving his toes curling. The head of Eugene's cock brushed against Zach's clit and Zach felt like he could cry—he was already worked up enough to come again, the over-stimulation leaving him ready to grind down against Eugene's thigh and just come again. "Eugene, _please_." 

Zach was glad that Eugene seemed to take sympathy on him and not tease him any further. Eugene held his cock just below Zach's entrance, "Take your time." Zach nodded at Eugene's murmurings, slowly lowering himself onto Eugene's length. Eugene's cock was thicker than his fingers, Zach realized, letting out a slow whine at the stretch that Eugene caused. He wanted to cry as Eugene lifted a hand to run his hand through Zach's hair, brushing the strands of hair that had fallen into his face out of the way. Zach only managed to get halfway down Eugene before he lifted his hips back up, trying to let himself get accumulated to the size. It felt nice to have Eugene inside of him, the stretch became less of an intrusion as Zach lowered himself back down. 

His hips fell flush with Eugene's fist after a few moments, fingers reaching out to Eugene's chest so he could drag his nails across Eugene's chest. "Move your hand," Zach said after a moment, glancing up toward Eugene. "Please." Eugene nodded, watching as Zach lifted his hips once more over his length before he finally removed his hand. Zach took his time sliding down the rest of Eugene's length; once he found himself seated against Eugene's hips, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

"Y'okay?" Eugene asked, thumb brushing across Zach's temple. Zach nodded, eyes closed in concentration as he took in the length of Eugene's cock inside of him. 

"Yeah—yeah, give me a moment." Zach figured Eugene nodded below him due to his silence. It took Zach a few long moments before he gave an experimental roll of his hips, letting out a moan at the feeling of Eugene. "Fuck." 

The hand not against Zach's cheek gripped at his thigh, Eugene's nails digging into the pale skin of his flesh. "You feel so good, Z." Eugene murmured, smiling gently as Zach opened his eyes to look at him. He already looked blissed out of his mind, fingers moving to grasp at Eugene's skin as he leaned forward to press a messy kiss at the corner of Eugene's mouth. Zach settled into a smooth rhythm of rolling his hips against Eugene, occasionally lifting his hips up before sinking himself back down. "God, I've been thinking about this for so long."

Zach swallowed thickly at Eugene's words, murmuring about how he had to against Eugene's collarbone as he found his mouth there. He placed a multitude of kisses against Eugene's collarbone and torso, hips speeding up as he felt his orgasm building up inside of him. Eugene felt mesmerized by watching Zach—between the quick movement of his hips and the languid drag of his palms across Eugene's hot skin, it was a lot for him to drink in. 

He knew well enough that Zach was close to coming again, from past experience with his partners he knew that vaginal orgasms could happen in quick succession and Zach already seemed to be eager to get to his next orgasm. "You good, baby? Almost there?" Zach nodded frantically at Eugene's words, bringing his mouth back up to Eugene's to silence him. There was a part of him that wanted to hear Eugene speaking to him—maybe even dirty talking him, but he didn't want to rush into things too quickly, plus two orgasms seemed to already be his mark for the day. Eugene kissed him back eagerly, fingers threading through Zach's hair to keep his mouth sealed against his friend's. Eugene used the distraction of the kiss to move his hands between Zach's thighs once more, fingers pressing against Zach's clit. He grinned as Zach gasped loudly, hips rocking down against Eugene's once more as he found his release. 

The clench of Zach around him left Eugene groaning, hands finding Zach's hips to hold him still so Eugene could fuck up into him. Zach whined from over-stimulation once more, toes curling as Eugene gave a few more thrusts before he was spilling into the condom. It would've been embarrassing for how quickly Eugene came after his partner if it were anyone other than Zach, but there was a part of him that felt unbothered in this moment. Zach pulled himself off of Eugene with a whimper, holding himself up momentarily as Eugene moved out from beneath him, getting off of the bed to dispose of the condom in the trashcan they kept in the corner of their room. Eugene returned to Zach's bed, absentmindedly giving Zach a fond smile as Zach reached out for him. He slid himself back into Zach's bed, allowing his friend to wrap his arms around Eugene's shoulders and holding him close. "You still with me?" Eugene asked after a few moments of silence, raising his hand to tussle Zach's hair as Zach nodded against his skin. 

"M'tired. You wore me the fuck out." Zach replied and Eugene rolled his eyes, glancing up toward the ceiling. He drug his fingers across the back of Zach's neck until he found his shoulderblades, fingers pressing into the skin there. He tried not to think about the place this left them—it went without saying that the dynamic of their relationship would change and Eugene wasn't sure where they would be left now. He didn't want to lose Zach as a friend—hell, for the first time in years, the brief thought of a monogamous partner didn't leave him freaking out in the back of his mind. He didn't want to push Zach into that, though—it wouldn't be fair to him, Eugene wasn't the best partner in the world and Zach deserved so much better. 

"Eugene?" Blinking twice, Eugene turned his head to meet Zach's gaze from where he picked his head up to stare at Eugene, "What are you thinking about?" 

Eugene shrugged, leaning forward to hesitantly press a chaste kiss against Zach's lips. Zach's fingers moved to the back of Eugene's head, holding him in place for a few long moments as he deepened the kiss. Zach pulled away after a few long moments of kissing, staring at Eugene before he cocked his head to the side. "What do we do now?" Eugene wasn't bothered by the fact Zach had asked him that question several times over the course of the day.

"I don't know." Eugene replied, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. He just wanted to shy away from Zach's gaze, go back to his own bed and burrow himself into the sheets so he didn't have to deal with the 'What-If' discussion that was impending between them. 

Zach bit at his lower lip, eyes flickering across Eugene's face—he was sure the look of worry was evident on his features, but he didn't feel confident enough in himself to bury the expression. "Let's start with dinner." Zach settled with the idea, dragging his fingernails against the back of Eugene's head. "You're buying." 

"I have to buy? Why me?" Eugene laughed, pushing at Zach's chest before he captured his shoulder with his broad hand and pulled Zach in to kiss him once more. The idea didn't break all of the tension between them, but he figured that it was a good enough place to start. Zach didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to dictate what their relationship was. 

Zach grinned against Eugene's lips, kissing him slowly before he shoved Eugene away. He climbed over him before stepping out onto the ground, opening his drawer for a fresh pair of underwear before he turned on his heel to look at Eugene. "You just fucked the life out of me, Eugene. The least you could do is buy me a sandwich." 

"Whatever." Eugene rolled his eyes, swatting the t-shirt Zach tossed at him away from his face. 

Zach slid his shirt back over his chest, turning his body away from Eugene as he pulled on a new pair of sweatpants. "Hey," Zach said, pressing a hand against Eugene's chest. Eugene was sure that Zach knew he was going to begin overthinking the situation once more. "I'm going to run to the bathroom, put on some clothes and then we'll go, okay?" Eugene only nodded, trying not to flush at the private smile that Zach gave him. 

"Hurry back!" Eugene called as Zach made his way out of the room, smiling to himself as Zach flipped him off before disappearing behind the door. There was a part of Eugene that still felt anxious about what was to come with their relationship, but he figured that whatever was to come would leave them in a fine position. He could hope for that much at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd (i'm sure y'all can tell), but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! leave me any comments/concerns/kudos/whatever. :')


End file.
